1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to managing login resources, and more particularly to a system and method for managing login resources for the submission and performance of engagements.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet allows users from various locations the ability to access information or use a software application from a particular website by inputting its web site address into a web browser. Some websites require the user to register with the website before being able to access the information or use the software application. During the registration process, the user may be requested to input a login, such as a user name and a password, to access the website. In addition, the user may be required to pay a fee for accessing the information or using the software application.
Other websites allow companies the ability to provide information, via the web browser, to perform and complete a requested engagement or task, such as the preparation of an income tax return. For example, GoSystem Tax Remote Server from Research Institute of America of New York, N.Y., is a web-based tax return preparation and management software application where companies can pay a fee, login and prepare income tax returns online. Alternatively, the company can pay the fee and then provide the information and the login to a third party, who can access the website (using the login) to prepare and complete the requested engagement. For example, to access the GoSystem Tax Remote Server, the company or third party is required to have a login and a unique tax locator. Using the login, the company can access the GoSystem Tax Remote Server and can prepare the income tax return corresponding to the unique tax locator. However, once logged in, a user can only prepare one income tax return at a time. In addition, each login can only be used by one user at a time. Therefore, the number of logins that need to be purchased must be equal to the number of users preparing tax returns concurrently.
One drawback of conventional Web-based systems is that the number of logins that are required at a given time constantly changes. Therefore, managing the number of logins to ensure that the engagements are performed in a timely manner is difficult, costly and cumbersome. For example, the preparation of each income tax return may require a login, which is difficult to manage if multiple income tax returns are to be prepared. Another drawback of conventional Web-based systems is the difficulty in assigning a login for every concurrently performed engagement. Even though the same login may be used a number of times, only one login can be supplied at a time. That is, once a login is submitted for a particular engagement, the same login cannot be used until the particular engagement is complete. Hence, problems may exist when a large number of engagements need to be concurrently prepared but only a limited number of logins are available.